Carbon black and silica fillers are typically used as reinforcements in tire rubber compounds. While very effective reinforcement, carbon black and silica undesirably add weight to the tire. It is therefore desirable to obtain alternative reinforcements to partially or wholly replace carbon black and silica. Additionally, the use of renewable materials as reinforcement in rubber compounds in place of carbon black and silica is desirable from an environmental standpoint.